¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?
by BeLenCitta
Summary: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Le había dicho ella hacía ya dos semanas y él no había encontrado las palabras correctas para responder aquella sencilla pregunta. Drable Daryl&Beth4world.


_Hello, how are you? Bueh, espero que estén bien. Yo estoy media imbécil hoy, y muy obsesionada con The Walking Dead. Como verán, este es otro Drabble de The walking dead. Más precisamente, la pareja de Beth & Daryl. Por alguna razón, se me hacen demasiado tiernos juntos, son únicos *-* 3 Espero que disfruten el drabble y cualquier queja o sugerencia estoy disponible en los reviews siempre y **cuando sean con respeto** :3 Graciass, y ahora, como siempre, a las formalidades:_

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares aquí mencionados, desgraciadamente, no son míos. No lucro con ésto, es mera diversión._

_**Summary: **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Le había dicho ella hacía ya dos semanas y él no había encontrado las palabras correctas para responder aquella sencilla pregunta._

_ **Advertencias: 1-** Posible Spoiler para los más atrasados en la serie TWD. _

_**2- **Pareja de Daryl & Beth. Si no te gusta la pareja, no conviene que lo leas. _

_**Dedicación: **A mí misma. Me amo, lo sé, soy muy narcisista, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta dedicarme cosas. Hay que amarse a uno mismo. Nadie te va a amar como tú mismo :)_

* * *

**¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**

**Por: **_Belencitah_**.**

¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Le había dicho ella hacía ya dos semanas y él no había encontrado las palabras correctas para responder aquella sencilla pregunta.

Y es que ni siquiera Daryl sabía por qué en unos días había cambiado tan radicalmente su manera de pensar. Solo sabía algo, y eso era que los mejores días de su vida fueron aquellos que pasó con Beth.

Porque sí, tenía mil y una preocupaciones en la cabeza. Sus amigos, vivos o muertos. Carol, que había sido expulsada. Preservar la salud de la joven Beth, que no era tarea nada fácil. Pero aún así, con tantas cosas en mente, por primera vez se sentía relajado. No físicamente, claro que no, cargar a esa pequeña rubia tanto tiempo había hecho mella en su espalda, pero mentalmente se sentía pleno.

Con ella, el menor de los Dixon no tenía que fingir. No tenía que ocultar nada, con ella, él podía ser eso, precisamente, podía ser Él.

Pero bueno, era inútil pensar en ella ahora. Ella se había ido para siempre. La única luz que conoció, la única esperanza que tenía de una vida, un mundo mejor, se había ido junto con ella.

Y Dixon, mientras hacía guardia muy temprano en la mañana intentando encontrar algo de comer, lloró. Por primera vez en tantos días se dio la libertad de llorar, sabiendo que ni Joe ni su grupo despertarían en horas.

Y lloró casi con desesperación hasta sentirse morir. Porque no era fácil hacer llorar a Daryl, pero aquella maldita chiquilla había hecho algo en él, había movido unos cuantos engranajes en él. Había calado en su coraza superficial y se hizo un lugarcito preciado en su corazón.

Y la extrañaba como nunca creyó extrañar a alguien. Y recordó las palabras de la chica, días atrás: "Me extrañarás tanto cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon".

Y sí, maldición, la extrañaba demasiado.

Daryl levantó la mirada al cielo y comprendió el por qué de su cambio de opinión. Ahora lo sabía perfectamente. Fue por ella, en verdad siempre lo supo, pero no quiso aceptarlo hasta que fue tarde. Fue por ella, maldición, ella le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Se sintió de nuevo un adolescente, un adolescente enamorado de la chica linda y prohibida del instituto. Y, rayos, sí que se había enamorado.

Con la vista aún en el cielo, susurró al aire:

_—Fue por ti, nena. Tú me hiciste cambiar de opinión._

Y espero que, de alguna manera, el mensaje le llegara. No iba a dejar de buscarla, no se daría por vencido. Le había ido trágicamente mal con Sophia, pero no con Beth. Ella estaría bien, él la traería de vuelta. Era una promesa.

Se secó las lágrimas que aún bajaban por sus rojos ojos y pensó que era un imbécil. Porque ahora sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que la chica había formulado días atrás, pero era tarde. Ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, es feo. Bueno, les advertí que era recién el segundo fic que hago de la serie y bueno, no estoy en terreno muy seguro que digamos... (Y quiero aclarar que es el segundo que hago por diferencia de una hora con el primero, así que tampoco es que practiqué demasiado :P)._

_En fin, lamento si no les gustó, no quise hacerles perder el tiempo, pero quiero colaborar con esta pareja por mas mínima que la colaboración sea porque son una hermosa pareja que no tiene demasiados fics, al menos no en español. No me odien, quiero ayudar al mundo nada mas :C_

_Jajajaja, en fin, nos leeremos después (Si es que después de esto alguien sigue leyendo mis fics. ¡Son buenos, lo juro!)_

**_Bel~_**


End file.
